


just a little girl

by WattStalf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, PWP, Sparring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After getting his ass kicked by a little girl, Crasher Wake gets to fuck her against the wall. It's Maylene's reward either way.
Relationships: Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Sumomo | Maylene
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	just a little girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



> I started shipping this in like. 2007. Just because they were gym neighbors and I was young and thought it was cute, and it never caught on. Now, I'm marrying someone that I said "hey this is my ship" and he said "damn that sounds pretty alright," and tomorrow is his birthday, so. Happy birthday.

“I thought we were supposed to be training together,” he says, but from the tone of his voice, Maylene can tell that he is not actually complaining at all. For some time now, the two of them have been doing this, using their shared training sessions as an “excuse” to get too close, and every time, Maylene finds a way to use her apparent advantage over him to get just what she wants.

The first time, she took him by surprise, and he underestimated her, landing her a decisive victory, and from there, things only escalated. Now, they both have to keep up with their training so that the other does not get an edge over them, so that they can be the one to win, and they can be the one to overpower the other, and make the first move. More often than not, Maylene is the victor, because Wake has still not quite figured out her secret, but he does not mind the result.

Maylene can tell that much, as she sits on his chest, legs spread on either side of him, and her hands on his face. She smirks and says, “We  _ were _ training together, but you lost, and now it’s my turn to claim my reward!”

“Last time I checked, we didn’t place any wagers,” he replies, still trying to sound smug even though they both know that he is going to give in. “So, what exactly do you expect your reward to be?”

“I think you already have a good idea of what I want, since it’s always the exact same thing,” she says, before leaning down to press her lips to his. He does not bother tryring to play dumb now, putting his hands up on her hips, as he moans into her mouth, returning her kiss with fervor. No matter what sort of battle they’re fighting, he always proves himself so easy to overcome, putty in Maylene’s hands. He might as well belong to her entirely at this point.

She scoots back as she kisses him, stretching back until she is laying on top of him, and he wraps his arms around her. Grinding her body on top of him, she knows it will only be a matter of time before he is begging her for more, if she chooses to keep dragging it out. But she’ll give him what he wants, if only because it’s what she wants too.

Maylene only teases him for a moment longer before she breaks the kiss and climbs off of him, shimmying out of her pants so that she can climb back on top of him and ride him. But he is not nearly so patient, and letting him go might as well be admitting defeat even after her victory is already claimed, and before she realizes what is happening, he has already stood up, taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her against the wall behind her.

“That’s not fair!” she protests, but he merely smirks, letting go of her with one hand to first yank her panties off, then to pull his own pants down, just enough that when he pushes her back against the wall, he can rub his erection between her thighs, teasing her, and Maylene can’t help but draw them closer together, whimpering.

“You’re always such a tease,” he chides her. “But then you leave yourself wide open, like you think I’d just stay down, just because the fight was already over. There are no official rules when it’s just the two of, you should know that!” He laughs, and she squirms.

“Now you’re just going to drag it out to tease me, aren’t you?” she asks, before biting her lip to hold back a desperate whine.

“What are you talking about? I don’t play games like you do! You should know that, too!” he replies, and with that, and without any more fanfare, he buries himself inside of her, so suddenly that she cries out, and he groans in contentment. “There we go...I was getting so tired of waiting around for you…”

It takes Maylene a moment to catch her breath, to recover enough to be able to speak to him at all, and even then, all she can do is moan. He gives her no further chance to speak anyway, as he begins jerking his hips, fucking her hard against the wall. At the end of it all, the two of them are evenly matched, or at least, both can find an advantage over the other at some point. His size works against him when it comes to her fighting style, but when it comes to these simple matters, he can use it to easily overpower her, and Maylene, for all her love of victory, has absolutely no complaints about this loss.

“You act like this is  _ your _ prize,” he grunts as he pounds into her, “but if that were the case, you wouldn’t have kept teasing me!” Still, she has nothing to say for herself, simply losing herself in the pleasure of the moment, crying out for him and letting him have his way with her.

Maylene is happy to give herself over to him entirely, happy to let him do whatever he wants with her, and happy to give into the haze of their shared lust. This gives her as much of a rush as fighting him does, perhaps even more so, and reminds her of what she has always wanted from him, even more than a good fight.  _ This _ was always her goal from the start, every time, from the beginning up until now, and she doubts that she will ever truly be satisfied with him. Fortunately for her, he will never tire of her, still in awe of the fact that a cute, young girl like her is so infatuated with him.

Later, she might find a way to get an edge on him again, as she taunts him for how easily he gives into temptation, how he always lets himself get pushed around by a girl far too young for him, and how he can’t ever seem to resist her, but for now, she just delights in the way he fucks her, harder and faster, until they are both left completely helpless, moaning in unison as they both come, one right after the other, so close together that it might as well be simultaneous.

Maylene is limp as she recovers, and somehow, he manages to support the both of them, carrying her effortlessly, so that they can sit down and catch their breath, her pants and panties still discarded on the floor. She slumps against his shoulder, sighing happily. “We’ll have to train together again soon,” she says.

“Of course,” he agrees, and she laughs a breathless, tired laugh.

“That eager to get your ass kicked by a little girl again?” she asks. “Or is it because you’re that desperate to fuck that little girl again? Either way, you know, that’s pretty sad!”

“Well, that didn’t take long,” he mumbles, but he can’t help smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
